villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matthias Pavayne
"Defilers! I'll...cut you into nothing! I'll feast on your brains! I'll swim in lakes of your own blood!" ~ Matthias Pavayne Matthias Pavayne was the chief antagonist of the Angel episode "Hell Bound" and was the tormented soul of an insane serial-killer and dark magician who had been killed by Wolfram & Hart years previous to the episode and sought a long-lasting and violent vengeance against them for his death.. History Matthias Pavayne was an 18th century European aristocrat. He was a doctor that was nicknamed the Reaper for performing unnecessary (and fatal) surgeries on his patients. When word spread of his unorthodox practices, he escaped to California. His arrival at that time coincided with a rash of brutal, ritualistic murders; pieces of the victims placed in such a manner that suggested an intimate knowledge of the dark arts. The murders continued for nearly twenty years, until in 1791, representatives from Wolfram & Hart were looking to build a new branch in what would eventually become Los Angeles. Unfortunately a Spanish mission was already resting on the site their seers recommended. They needed an appropriate sacrifice to deconsecrate the ground; Pavayne's blood suited the needs of the situation, and Pavayne was killed by Wolfram and Hart. From this point on, Pavayne's ghost haunted the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart by stealing the souls of any employee that died in service of the company, tortured their souls until he had his fill, then sacrificed them through a portal to Hell that he opened, in order to circumvent having to go himself. In October of 2003, he turned his attention towards sending Spike ( who was currently trapped in a ghost-like state after his battle with the First) to Hell in his place, torturing him with ghosts as the team race against time to attempt an experiment that would make Spike corporeal again. However, just as he was about to send Spike to Hell, Spike learnt how to manipulate his environment so that he could fight back against Pavayne and managed to keep the doctor occupied until the machine was completed. Although Pavayne threatened to kill Fred before Spike can use the machine, Spike instead sacrificed his chance to become corporeal again by throwing Pavayne into the machine, restoring him to a solid form. With Pavayne now in an apparently immortal but otherwise physically human body, Angel defeated him and then arranged for him to be kept in a special Wolfram & Hart containment unit, the unit being a small box which left Pavayne in apparent suspended animation, with just enough room to stand while leaving him unable to move, speak, or affect the world around him, his only reprive from the torment being a window of the corridor outside his cell. Due to the destruction of the L.A. Wolfram & Hart building after the events of "Not Fade Away", it seems likely that Pavayne died during the collapse. Category:Buffy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Heretics Category:Aristocrats Category:Insane Psycho